El Pasado en el Presente
by Red-y-Yellow
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando hay algo de tu pasado del que recuerdas poco pero consciente e inconscientemente deseas? eso lo descubriran 2 jovenes novios separados cuando pequeños, en un reencuentro inesperado tiempo despues. Perdon pero soy malo con los resumnes, espero que les guste. Nota: no se si tendra drama. Special Oldrival Mangaquest Soulsilver por un lado Viridian PD lo hago solo ahor
1. Prologo

Hola a todooos! Como estan? Yo bien y aquí les traigo mi tercer fic que será el primero con una historia completa y aquí les traigo un prologo que quizás les ayude a entender un poco el fic que como dice el titulo será el pasado en el presente y bueno les dejo para que lean.

**Prologo**

Hace mucho tiempo dos niños jugaban en un parque, era muy buenos amigos, nada los separaba. A pesar de tener solo 5 años sabían bastante y tenían una creatividad sin limites, y todo eran ellos dos, dormían juntos, pintaban juntos, etc. Todo era feliz para ellos y siempre se reunían en el bosque cercano, todos los días a la misma hora.

Aunque ellos sabían que era el amor, no sabían que estaban enamorados el uno del otro y muchas personas al ver lo cercanos que eran los ponían como pareja en voz alta, haciendo que estos se sonrojaran, haciendo que fueran a la seguridad de su bosque, donde nadie excepto ellos iban, donde siempre tenían paz. Un día después de esas escapadas, uno de ellos pregunto lo siguiente:

-Oye ¿te das cuenta de que siempre nos ponen como pareja?- le pregunto el que era un niño.

-Si ¿Por qué será?-respondió el otro que era una niña.

-No se… ¿será por que nos vemos bien juntos?-le dijo. Al ver el sonrojo de la niña, rápidamente respondió-lo siento pero me llego esa idea-se excuso.

-No, esta bien…-dijo ella-después de escuchar lo que la gente dice y lo que hacemos, ya que siempre estamos juntos…-el niño se sonrojo de inmediato al mismo nivel de la niña-creo que….me…gustas-termino de decir con un sonrojo muy fuerte y ganas de llorar por la confesión, esperando un rechazo.

-Vaya…no…esperaba eso…-empezó diciendo el-pero…..creo…que también me gustas-dijo el de forma que se entendiera.

-¿Entonces no me odias?-le pregunto la niña.

-Claro que no-dijo el-y desde hace una semana que quiero hacer esto-dicho eso la beso en los labios, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, pero después lo continuo, durante 1 minuto estuvieron así, unidos, hasta que la falta de aire se impuso, haciendo que se separaran-no me importa la edad así que quiero empezar a ser algo mas que un amigo ¿lo aceptas?-.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-le dijo ella.

-Si lo dices así…-la beso en la mejilla-si quiero-le dio una sonrisa.

Desde entonces estuvieron juntos por un tiempo hasta que un día se tuvieron que separar. No quisieron, pero tuvieron que hacerlo pues se los llevaron, separándolos. Antes de separarse se prometieron que no iban a romper su noviazgo joven, solo lo mantendrían en el tiempo y distancia. Aunque no se podían comunicar, no rompieron la promesa, y esperaban pacientemente el día en que se encontraran de nuevo, solo que jamás pensaron que seria de otra manera. Y en el tiempo, ambos cambiaron, el niño se hizo frío, serio y de pocas palabras, mientras que la niña se hizo tímida, reservada, pero hablaba si tenías confianza con ella. Solo que ellos no esperaban verse como desconocidos en el reencuentro. Nada quedo atrás para ellos del recuerdo pero no se podían reconocer, así que debían descubrirlo ellos mismos.

Bueno aquí les dejo el prologo del fic, espero que les guste ¿un poco obvio de quien se habla? Bueno si es así perdón pero era para que entendieran, bueno los dejo y review?

Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño prologo y…gracias por leer!


	2. Un nuevo compañero

Hola a todooooos! Aquí esta el primer capitulo del fic y una pequeña nota: desde ahora el tiempo es de 10 años después de que sucedió el prologo entonces sean razonables. Este capitulo también lo usare para presentar a muchos personajes y una parte de las reglas del colegio. Ah y el fic esta ambientado en Viridian para los que no entiendan. Bueno sin mas los dejo con el fic. Recuerden que lo hago yo con un poco de ayuda de Empoleon 1708 (creo que debería sacarle el crédito por venganza, ah y es un usuario, subió la historia de suicune y eusine asi que envíenle mensajes a ella si quieren)

Era otro día más en Viridian, solo que era un día que sucedía una vez al año: el día de regresar a clase. El sol se coló por la ventana de su casa alas afueras de la ciudad. Yellow se levanto y fue a saludar a su Pikachu.

-Buenos días Chuchu-La saludo.

_-Buenos días-_le saludo el Pokemon.

Yellow tenía un poder llamado Viridian Mint, que permitía al poseedor poder entender y curar a los Pokemon. Ella se puso su ropa común y se puso el prendedor del colegio. Unas de las cosas que agradecía era que su colegio no tenia uniforme, sino que uno debía llevar un prendedor o chapa con su nombre y el nombre del colegio para identificarse, haciendo que fuera mas cómodo el ir a clases.

Ella vio el sol por su ventana mientras se preparaba y vio a una persona. Tenia la misma chapa que ella pero su nombre era Red. Tenía una mirada fría, parecía no tener emociones. Sentado en su hombro iba un Pikachu, en el cual Chuchu poso la vista pero ella lo seguía viendo. Iba a paso lento pero su cara le era familiar, luego recordó que la había visto en la liga Pokemon, como concursante que gano pero insistió en no mostrarse, aunque captaron su cara, el luego desapareció, por lo que no hubo campeón en esos años, luego la gente se olvido de el, así que siguió todo normalmente, pero le era familiar de otro lugar.

Decidió seguirlo, así que tomo sus cosas y lo siguió disimuladamente. Todo iba bien, podía observar que era desconfiado, y todo iba bien pero no contó con algo.

-Yellow!-Rayos, se dijo ella mentalmente, era Blue, vio a su derecha a ver y efectivamente era ella, junto a Green, que era el novio de Blue, y Silver, que era amigo de Green y ella, mientras que era el hermanastro de Blue.

-Hola!-Les dijo ella, estaba feliz de verlos, pero al voltear a ver al chico misterioso, que supuso no habría prestado atención como el resto de las veces, pero este la miraba fijamente al momento de oír su nombre. La miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, lanzo una mirada a Blue Gree y Silver que los paralizo, y luego siguió con su camino, indiferente a lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que Blue y el resto se unió a ella.

-¿Quién era ese?-Pregunta Blue al rato de caminar.

-No lo se-Respondió Yellow-solo se que su nombre es Red y va en nuestro colegio-.

-Bueno lo veremos luego-Dijo ella, para después agregar-¿A que nivel subes este año?-.

-Al nivel 5-Respondió.

Al llegar al colegio, vieron el tablón con las reglas, que tenía distintas secciones una de estas era esta:

**Niveles**

**(**lo siguiente esta escrito en el tablón**)**

Los niveles te clasifican y te miden respecto a otros estudiantes, para subir de nivel debes ganar torneos, hacer favores a personas importantes, etc. Además por cada año que pasa en la escuela te agregan un nivel, por lo que nunca serás siempre del mismo, aunque quieras. Según el nivel variaran muchas cosas las cuales se dicen a continuación:

1._Puedes llevar un solo Pokemon, sin cambiarlo.

2._Lo mismo de arriba, solo que se puede cambiar por día.

3._Se pueden llevar 2 pokemon, sin restricciones.

4._Lo mismo de arriba pero se les puede equipar objetos.

5._Se pueden llevar 3 pokemon y se puede ser el 3º líder de un clan.

6._Se puede llevar 3 pokemon y se tienen privilegios menores (como sectores especiales en la cafetería, sector especial para entrenar, parque de relajación, etc. Y se va mejorando a medida que subes de nivel).

7._Se pueden llevar 4 pokemon.

8._Se pueden llevar 5 pokemon y ser 2º líder de un clan.

9._Se pueden llevar 6 pokemon y ser líder de un clan.

10._Se pueden llevar 6 pokemon, creador y líder de un clan y privilegios máximos.

Eso estaba entre otras cosas, Yellow subió este año al nivel 5, Silver subió al 7 junto a Blue, mientras que Green subió al 9. Al doblar un pasillo se encontraron con tres amigos mas y así estaba unido todo el grupo. Los otros tres eran Gold, Crystal y Soul. Gold era nivel 6 junto con Crystal, mientras que Soul era nivel 5, igual que yo. Yo, Blue y Green vamos en el mismo curso, mientras que Gold y el resto iban un curso mas abajo. Ellos fueron a su sala de clases mientras veían a los conserjes, Bill y Daisy, guiar a los nuevos.

Pronto llegaron a la sala de clases, Blue se sentó al lado de Green mientras que el se sentó detrás de Yellow. Mientras sonaba la campana el profesor Giovanni, el profesor de batalla entro a clases.

-Buen día alumnos-Todos saludaron de vuelta-les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero-dicho esto abrió la puerta y entro el mismo chico frío con el Pikachu en su hombro. A pesar de ser nuevo se veía que tenia un buen entrenamiento, pues tenia claramente en su chapa un nivel 6, pero que se veía opacado con otro numero, el 8, al parecer le hizo un favor a alguien o se metió en una batalla contra este, pues nadie sube rápido hasta ese nivel, Green estuvo 3 años antes de llegar a ese nivel. El veía a todos los de la clase pero no dejaba ver sus ojos con su gorra roja. Lo presento el profesor y el se sentó al lado de Yellow, pero sin mirarla.

Después de clases, Yellow fue a comprar algo para comer, pues era hora de almuerzo. Después fue a comer a un árbol del jardín y se encontró con Red. Lo ignoro y comió, pero al irse se resbalo y cerró los ojos pero solo sintió unas manos sobre las suyas. Abrió los ojos y vio a Red sujetarla de sus manos, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Cuidado por donde vas-Le dijo simplemente y después de apoyarla en el árbol se fue.

Después de eso no lo vio de la misma manera y lo miraba siempre que podía pero una duda la asaltaba ¿Cómo era tan frío? Era como si estuviera durante mucho tiempo distanciado del resto. Después de clase se fue a su casa y vio como se instalaban vecinos. Ella vivía a las afueras de la ciudad pero había bastante gente allí. Fue a ver quien era su vecino y se sorprendió.

-Hola-dijo simplemente Red, quien seguía con su ropa.

-Hola-dijo ella mientras veía. Finalmente se despidió y se fue a su casa, lanzándose a la cama ante la mirada de Chuchu, quien solo veía al Pikachu de Red por la ventana. Luego se quedo dormida con la cara sonrojada. Muchas emociones por el día de hoy.

Bueno amigos eso fue el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y …..Review please?

Cuidense mucho!

Bye!


	3. Ganando un rival y un amigo

Hola a todooooooooos! Como están? Yo bien y por eso les traigo a ustedes este nuevo capitulo para que lo lean y se diviertan bueno les recuerdo que este fic lo hago yo con Empoleon 1708, así que disfruten!

**Ganar un rival y un amigo**

**Yellow PoV**

Me levante con el sol en mi ventana y me prepare para el colegio. Vi por mi ventana y Red estaba caminando igual que ayer, de la misma manera. Resulta raro verlo, es como si esperara algo, ya que se toma las cosas con demasiada calma. A veces me pregunto si no será un robot. Al igual que ayer, decidí seguirlo, a ver a donde me llevaba.

A diferencia de ayer, ahora tome precauciones, y pude seguir a Red hasta el colegio sin interrupciones. Pude ver que a pesar de su nivel, solo llevaba a su Pikachu, quien al parecer enamoro a Chuchu.

El se sentó en un árbol apartado de los demás, hablando con su Pikachu. Pude ver que se entendían con mucha facilidad. Pude observar que con su Pikachu habla más que con cualquier persona y que además se llama Pika.

Nos llamaron a clase y esta vez nos toco batalla de nuevo. El profesor quería probar a Red así que lo puso contra Green. Casi nadie en el colegio ha podido vencer a Green, me pregunto que pasara.

**Red PoV**

Me pusieron en una batalla con alguien un nivel mayor que yo, Green según se. El envío a Charizar y yo a Pika, le dije a Pika "Todo ira bien", a lo que el me respondió "no lo dudes". Así es, tengo Viridian Mint, por eso entiendo bien a Pika.

La batalla comenzó. El era bueno, tenia ataques potentes, pero debía acertarlos. Eso era lo que yo hacia. No permitía que llegaran ataques. Vi a Pika y lo vi con una cara de aburrido como si fuera un juego de niños. En un momento dije "Basta" y luego "Placaje eléctrico". Este ilumino en electricidad y golpeo a Charizar en la cabeza rápidamente. Quedo un momento atontado, como si apenas supiera lo que pasaba, antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Todos miraban sorprendidos, como si fuera algo imposible. Al parecer era fuerte entre ellos, pero yo era más. Aprovechando la confusión, me fui sin que nadie lo notara. No quería problemas.

**Yellow PoV**

Todos mirábamos cuando Red dijo "basta" y ordeno el ataque. Nadie había visto ese ataque que hizo y debilito a Charizar de un golpe. Todos estábamos sorprendidos. Green estaba estupefacto, como si todavía no supiera lo que pasaba. Nadie lo había vencido así de rápido. Pude ver que Red se iba disimuladamente, así que decidí seguirlo para ver que hacia. No pensé que vería eso. En vez de jactarse de su victoria rápida y lo que hiciera una persona por su victoria. Pero más bien se veía arrepentido.

**Red PoV**

Apenas salí de ahí me dirigí al árbol del patio. Me senté y le di unas bayas a Pika para que se recupere pues placaje eléctrico deja daño en el usuario. Pika dijo "gracias" y se recostó en el árbol. Sonreí. Solo Pika cuando estábamos solos me sacaba esas sonrisas. Le acaricie entre las orejas y luego me apoye en el árbol también mientras pensaba. Finalmente suspire y dije:

-Lo hice de nuevo Pika-.

"No podías evitarlo, era fuerte y debías vencerlo rápidamente-Me dijo el.

-Lo se pero… ¿Hacer eso? ¿Hace cuanto que no hago eso? Eso es terrible Pika y siempre me arrepiento de eso, pues el era de los fuertes pero con esto lo deje en vergüenza y además mi plan de pasar desapercibido se habrá arruinado-Le dije.

"Bueno pero ¿Qué harás?"Me pregunto.

-Juro que no lo are de nuevo-Le dije.

De repente, Pika se paro enfrente y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Sal-Dije simplemente. Coma nadie salio, le dije a Pika:

-Onda trueno-.

Pika hizo el ataque y oímos un pequeño grito. Fuimos a ver y vimos a Yellow en el suelo con su Pikachu defendiéndola. Solo saque un antiparalisis, pero su Pikachu se puso en guardia.

"Aléjate" Me dijo.

-Voy a ayudar-Dije. Al ver su cara de asombro dije-Tengo Viridian Mint-Y luego ayude a Yellow. Después dije-Perdón por los incidentes, adiós-Y me fui.

**Yellow PoV**

-Perdón por los incidentes, adiós- Y se fue ante mi cara de asombro. ¿¡Como era posible!? Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Me senté en el árbol a pensar. Decidí seguir a Red después de clase para averiguar un poco de el. Entonces apareció Blue con Silver y Green, este ultimo decaído. Blue me pidió que la ayudara a animar a Green. Después de 1 hora se sentía mejor, así que seguimos con las clases. Cuando terminaron, me fui un poco lejos y empecé a seguir a Red.

**Blue PoV**

Cuando Yellow se fue, fuimos a buscar a Soul. Entre las 2 decidimos espiar a Red por lo misterioso que era. Green quiso ir para averiguar de el y vencerlo y Silver que es mi hermanito… ira igual jejeje. Nos reunimos y fuimos a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontramos, lo vimos caminando sin rumbo fijo. Lo seguimos hasta un claro a las afueras de la ciudad. El se apoyo en el árbol y se durmió. Me fije que en el camino hablo mas con su Pikachu que con cualquier persona, me las pagaría luego, pues nadie me deja colgada, NADIE. Bueno, rayos, yo quería ver sus ojos, nunca los mostró, ni siquiera en la batalla. Otro misterio por resolver. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Silver se quedo con los ojos abiertos mirando el claro, así que no dude en hacerlo también. En cuanto la vi, de inmediato me dije "esto es malo". Había que actuar rápido.

**Silver PoV**

Estábamos por irnos, así que le eche una última mirada a Red. Quizá pueda ganarle a Red algún día… ¡Pero que digo! ¡Si le gano a Green! ¡Y de un solo ataque! ¡Además era nivel Green era nivel 9 y el 8! No, definitivamente debía entrenar más. Quizá en el próximo mes…espera ¿¡Que!?

**General PoV**

Silver quedo mirando el lugar. El resto no tardo en seguirle. Todos estaban sorprendidos, en el lugar donde Red dormía, había una persona caminando hacia el. Era Yellow. De inmediato, Blue le tapo la boca a Silver, por si gritaba. Solo ella y Green sabian que a el le gustaba Yellow, pero que a la vez Soul estaba enamorada de Silver. A Silver le gustaba Yellow desde hace un año pero no se lo había dicho, aunque tenían confianza y se conocían desde los 3 años, pero se empezaron a llevar mejor desde los 6. Blue y Green decidieron hacer algo rápido, no vaya a ser que Silver gritara el nombre de Yellow como si fuera un aviso mundial.

-¡Yellow!-Susurro Blue. Como ella no le hizo caso le grito-¡Yellow!-Esta vez si se dio vuelta con la expresión sorpresa grabada en el rostro.

Antes de que pudiera escapar, Blue y el resto la rodearon y empezaron a hacerle preguntas, cosa que la confundía y sonrojaba.

**Blue PoV**

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Le pregunte.

-Espiando a Red-san-Dijo ella.

-¿Y se puede saber por que?-Seguí yo.

-Curiosidad-Dijo ella pero se notaba un leve sonrojo. Seguí haciendo preguntas hasta que estaba roja, y por ultimo, lance el golpe de gracia.

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta Red?-.

-Eh…este…es que…-De repente se escucho un sonido y lo siguiente que supe era que volaba y golpeaba el suelo duramente.

**Yellow PoV**

Seguir a Red-san era fácil, no prestaba mucha atención. Vi que se ponía a dormir, así que decidí acercarme para hacer algo.

-¡Yellow!-Oí un grito. Me gire y eran Blue, Green, Silver y Soul. Me asombre al verlos y las preguntas de Blue me hacían sonrojar cada vez mas. Finalmente, una pregunta me hizo sentir que se acercaba el final:

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta Red?-Oh oh, esto no iba a terminar bien. Empecé a balbucear:

-Eh…este…es que-De repente, se escucho un ruido y Blue y el resto salieron volando.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. Ellos estaba en el suelo y frente a mi estaba Red.

**Red PoV**

Cuando me senté en el árbol empecé a descansar, no a dormir. Oí muchas cosas, preguntas, gritos, etc.

Me harte, así que le ordene a Pika que usara trueno. Luego me pare y me puse enfrente de Yellow. Sabía que ella estaba siendo acosada. Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos. Yo la tome de la muñeca y la lleve a su casa.

Cuando llegamos la deje en su puerta y me gire hacia ella, me miraba con una cara de sorpresa. Luego hice algo que nunca pensé que haría: le di un beso en la frente, lo que acentúo más su cara de sorpresa. Luego le dije:

-No dejes que te atormenten, no te lo mereces- Luego me gire para ir a mi casa, pero su mano sobre la mía me detuvo. La mire y ella me invito a entrar, así que lo hice.

No recordaba un momento así. Antes de que me diera cuenta, había hablado más que en los últimos 5 años. Si que era una persona agradable. Estaba casi todo el tiempo sonriendo y hasta a veces riendo. Arceus, cuando fue que me divertí así no recuerdo.

-Red-san ¿Puedes quitarte el gorro?-Me pregunto.

-Claro-Respondí-Y deja de llamarme –san-Le dije luego.

Ella me miro a los ojos y yo a los suyos. Tenía unos ojos amarillos. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que ella dijo:

-Red, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-Me pregunto.

-¡Claro que si!-Le dije.

-¿Quieres ir al colegio mañana conmigo?-Le dije.

-Si-Me respondió.

Después de un rato dije-Siento como si te conociera desde antes-.

-Yo también-Dijo ella-Pero eso no me importa ahora, lo que me importa es esto-Luego de decir eso me dio…

**Green PoV**

Íbamos a la casa de Blue a recuperarnos, no esperábamos que Red estuviera despierto. Blue estaba tan enojada que prácticamente pateaba o empujaba cualquier cosa en su camino. Tan enojada estaba, que dijo que se ocuparía de el personalmente. Y es de temer, pues cuando Blue se enoja, lo mejor es mantenerse alejado.

Yo iba pensando en otra cosa. Red me dejo en vergüenza frente a todos los que me respetaban. Me las va a pagar. Pronto Red, pronto te ganare y recuperare lo que es mio.

**General PoV**

Mientras Green pensaba eso, Silver estaba deprimido. Pensaba en que quizá podría haber repelido el ataque. Soul estaba animándolo, con un poco de éxito, pues al rato Silver dejo de arrastrar los pies. Pero no sabia que tenía una herida psicológica. El vio que probablemente Yellow se enamoro de Red. Debía conquistar su corazón, antes de que la perdiera para siempre.

Bueno aquí esta el 2 capitulo espero que les haya gustado perdon si me demoro mucho o soy muy rapido en actualizar pero los subo después de escribirlos en el computador pues primero los escribo en un cuaderno que tengo especial para fic y nunca me desprendo de el.

Espero que les haya gustado y…

Cuidense mucho!


	4. Un Día de Escuela

**Hooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todoooos! Yo aquí estoy bien y perdon por abandonar la historia, solo que no se me ocurrian ideas, aparte de quee escribi unos one-shot por alli que publicare después, asi que aquí les traigo el capi, que lo disfruten!**

**Un Día de Escuela**

**Yellow PoV**

Me asome a mi ventana y como siempre, Red venia por el camino. Pero eso no importaba. Estaba feliz, recuerdo aun lo que paso anoche…..

_Flashback_

Estaba hablando con Red, de manera amigable. No sabia que el pudiera ser asi bajo esa capa de frío y desinterés. Pensé que debía darle algo para que se acercara a la gente, asi que me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. El se sonrojo, tartamudeo una excusa, y se fue. Me rei y me fui a dormir.

_Fin Flashback_

Se paro en la puerta 3 veces. Le abrí y sin palabras nos fuimos hacia la escuela.

-¿De donde vienes si tu casa esta al lado?-Pregunte.

El sonrío y dijo-Te lo digo después de clase-.

Seguimos. El había vuelto a poner su lado serio. Pasamos por una esquina y se escucho un grito:

-¡YELLOW!-.

_Dimensión de Arceus_

-¡Yellow!-Arceus cae al suelo con los ojos en espiral y jura venganza.

_Dimensión normal_

Rayos, no conté con Blue. Me voltee, y la vi correr hacia mi arrastrando a Green, como de costumbre. Algo me extraño, y es que soul estaba abrazada del brazo de Silver y este la aceptaba.

Blue se detuvo a la mitad del camino al ver a red, quien solo siguió su camino. Suspire y los calme:

-¿Qué tiene? Es mi vecino-Se calmaron.

-Lo siento, es que como te llevo ayer…-Recordé y la abrase. Ella era como mi hermana mayor, así que la abrase de nuevo. Al llegar al colegio, vimos que había un torneo de niveles 4 a 7, los cuales son los mas usuales. De repente vi mi nombre en la lista, pero todo el mundo dijo que no había sido. Que raro, pero tendría que pelear…..

_Después de clase…_

Salí de clase con una sonrisa. Gane en el torneo, ya que me tocaron rivales fáciles, pero como no me gusta que se hagan daño, los curaba después de cada batalla. Al llegar a casa, Red me esperaba en la puerta. Fuimos a trabes del bosque y me llevo a un lago hermoso con una bueno vista del Mt. Silver.

-Aquí vengo en las mañanas-.

-Es hermoso-Le prometí que lo visitaría y luego me dormí en un árbol. Red no despego su vista del Mt. Silver en todo el rato que paso. Luego de despertar fui a mi casa y dormí hasta el día siguiente.

En la mañana, Red me llevo al lago de nuevo. Pude ver que gracias al sol, estaba más hermoso.

-¿Por qué siempre miras hacia el monte?-Pregunte.

El me miro y luego dijo-Cuando tenía 12 años, fui a entrenar allí, cansado de lo mismo siempre. Baje de ese lugar después de 4 años, o sea, baje hace un mes-Relato.

-¿Y tus padres?-.

Me dio una mirada que me paralizo y dijo-Para otra vez será-.

Luego fuimos a la escuela evitando a Blue, pero al llegar, ella me entero de una noticia.

-¡SOUL SE LE DECLARO A SILVER!-.

_Dimensión de Arceus_

-¡SOUL SE LE DECLARO A SILVER!-El grito lo dejo con ojos en espiral en el suelo y juro por su nombre venganza.

_Dimensión normal_

Me maree, así que me apoye en la pared antes de asimilar la noticia. Sonrei y me dirigi a Silver y Soul.

-Vaya Silver, has crecido, ya tienes novia-Amos se sonrojaron.

-Ellos no son novios, Silvy no a respondido todavía-Me explico Blue, así que nos fuimos a clase.

Al llegar, vimos una multitud. Al centro, estaban Red y Green sosteniendo un duelo de miradas, donde no se debía ser un buen observador para saber que estaban literalmente echando chispas. Que raro, me dije, Green usualmente no es así.

Ambos sacaron una pokeball y todos se prepararon para la batalla epica, pero un grito arruino el momento. Era de nuestro director, Lance.

-¡RED, GREEN! ¡Les dije que no pelearan en el colegio!-Según Blue, el esa enamorado de mi, lo cual parece cierto, pues casi siempre me guiña el ojo, esta no fue la excepción.

-No me interesa lo que diga-Dijo Red, ante la mirada de todos. Lance se hincho de rabia, pero se avergonzó cuando agrego-aparte eres débil en batalla, en el alto mando te vencí con un Pokemon, aparte que después de eso fundaste una escuela, en donde hay estudiantes mejores que tu-Señalo a Green.

Luego Lance se fue furioso y entro nuestra profesora de naturaleza, Erica. De inmediato nos encargo una tarea que nos agrado mucho:

-Pueden Salir del colegio durante 30 minutos. Deben tomar una foto o dibujar algo natural que les agrade. Los dibujos no deben ser pintados-Con esto nos fuimos.

En la entrada una maquina nos registra siempre. "_Yellow del Bosque Verde"_ dijo la maquina. Cuando fui por Green y Blue, Blue ya había pasado, pero la maquina dijo _"Green Oak"_. Lo curioso es que cuando paso Red, solo dijo _"Red"_. Es extraño, pero será su asunto.

Fui a un lago a dibujar. Siempre venia aquí, era relajante. De repente vi a Red al otro lado dibujando también. Me acerque y vi desde su ángulo que ese era el lago que me mostró el otro día. Hice mi dibujo de nuevo y me quede mirando el lugar. De repente el me vio y volvió su mirada al lago y dijo "Hermoso". Yo me apoye en el árbol cercano y el se apoyo igual y luego nos sentamos y nos dormimos uno al lado del otro…..

**Bueno aquí esta, no se si sera largo pero espero que les haya gustado, asi que….review?**


End file.
